


Counting

by GlitteringCabbageGarbage26



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Paranoia, SenkuandGenjusttalking, how do you tag, lowkey sengen, paranoid senku, sengen, they're not in a relationship YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCabbageGarbage26/pseuds/GlitteringCabbageGarbage26
Summary: Senku just can't stop counting..
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Counting

**One, two, three.**

Senku opens his eyes, he groans and sits up slowly, shaking his head. He looks around to see Chrome and Gen sleeping just by him.

**Four, five, six.**

He huffs and gave another shake, he turns and fixes his bedroll. He looks up at the dark sky filled with stars and the very bright moon that gives off a sweet light.

**Seven, eight, nine.**

He couldn't sleep, his brain keeps counting. Its still active, very very active. It continues to keep counting, to keep track of everything. I mean, being stuck for 3,700 years while counting would probably do that to you too now, would it? Of course. Senku is the only crazy one who would keep counting. Its for his sake anyway, either focus on something or go insane. Yet, these same numbers make him go insane too. Because it never stops.

**Ten, eleven, twelve.**

He rubs his eyes, harshly. A frown is set on his face, he glares at the wooden floor as of it had did something to offend him. His mind wanders, his expression turns blank then.

**Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.**

He misses his friends.

_Taiju and Yuzuriha._

_He misses them._

He has the kingdom of science by his side, but its not the same. With those who he grew up with after all. Especially Taiju, god he misses that big oaf and his stupid loud mouth. Senku can't help but chuckle at what he thought.

**Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.**

He looks sad, he looks...Lonely. He rubs the back of his head and just sighs. He thinks again, always. The usual. He thinks and thinks and he doesn't stop. He has to stay strong, he has to hold on. Not for his sake but for the kingdom of science, for these villagers. For Gen, Chrome, Kohaku, Suika, Kaseki and many more. All of them.

**Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one.**

He didn't know when it happened, but his chest hurts, his head hurts much more. He rubs his temple and groans. Thinking hurts, breathing hurts.

**Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four.**

He hates this. He hates this with passion. Nights like this, gosh he wishes it stops. He hopes it stops. Its the reason why he couldn't sleep after all.

He just, continues..

To count...

To think...

To worry...

To not worry...

Ifs...

And what ifs...

Whats...

And hows...

**Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven.**

He covers his mouth when he heard a groans, he turns to his friends and sees Chrome shifting. Gen is still, perfectly still, breathing deep. Sleeping. He huffs and controls his breathing. He tries to anyway. He's tired. He just wants some sleep. He really needs some sleep. Those dark circles under his eyes would just be a pain, since everyone would be so worried. It would be illogical. Stupid. To worry about things like this. He has to push forward. And forward shall he only walk to.

"What are you thinking about Senku-chan?"

_'Holy fucking shit- oh._

Its just Gen.

Oh shit-'

Senku's head turns to Gen who's laying beside him, awake. Blue gray-ish eyes stares right back at him, as if observing already. 

"Nothing that concerns you. Get back to sleep."

"Waah, rude. Don't wanna though."

"And why is that?" Senku asks, crossing his legs now as he turns to Gen.

**Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.**

"It looks like you're about to explode. Whatever you're thinking about Senku-chan."

"Don't read into it too much ya mentalist. I'm fine."

**Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three.**

"Are you really Senku-chan?" Gen presses, now slowly sitting up as well, careful not to wake Chrome up.

Senku glares a little, rubbing his hand on his face. "Yes. I'm going back to sleep." Senku turns his back to Gen, putting the covers up to his shoulders when he did lay down. Though Senku can feel Gen's hard stare on his back, as if not taking his words very seriously. Senku can't help but groan and looks right back at Gen from his shoulder.

"What."

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me."

"You keep staring! Quit it!!!"

"Senku-chan- shhhh!!!"

Gen puts his index finger to his lips, shushing Senku as he points to Chrome, huffing. Senku irks at that, but he just took a deep breath and turns to Gen now, staring at him.

"Okay, enough."

**Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six.**

"Enough??"

"Ask me what you want, then I answer."

"Eeeh~? But Senku-chan. I already did!"

"...No comment."

"Senku-chaaAAAAN!!! No fair! You said you would!!!"

"Ugh, fine fine." Senku says, sitting up once more with his legs close to him, blankets over his shoulder. "I've just been thinking..." Gen hums at that. "About numbers. Counting. I was, counting." Gen blinks, he frowns, he gets it. He understands now. Senku doesn't meet his gaze, he looks away. His eyes look around everywhere except Gen. Senku couldn't find the strength to do so. Gen waits for Senku to tell him more, seeing as he wants Senku to...At least share some of the burden he carries. Senku is just human after all, and he needs a break. Badly. Gen has been observing, its his job as the one and only mentalist to look and observe, to see and do what he must do. 

**Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine.**

"Ne, Senku-chan. Come closer for a second."

"Ugh, what is it? Don't use your mentalist shit on me."

"Waaah~ I'm not going to!"

Senku gave him a stare.

"Okay maybe! But its for your own good. Now come on!!"

Senku sighs and moves to where Gen is, a good distance between them. Silence fills in, Senku doesn't like it. What is Gen planning? What is he gonna do? What's-

**Forty, forty-one, forty-two**

Senku jumps when he felt a hand on top of his, he looks and sees Gen carefully pulling his hand up till Gen can both touch Senku's rough hands with his own softer ones. Senku can feel the other caress the tiny scars on his hand, it was gentle, careful. Senku didn't pull his hand back, he only stares. 

'What are you planning?', is what he wanted to say, but his gut tells him to just be quiet.

**Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five**

"Before all this....What's your one favorite thing to do besides science, Senku-chan?"

Senku blinks. "Mh? Oh...I..." He's unsure what to answer, Gen is so mysterious, he doesn't know what he will do to the information he'll get if Senku answers them...But with how Gen looks right now, Senku lets his walls crumble bit by bit.

"Video games...Me and Taiju used to play a lot before."

"Is that so?? Thats nice, Senku-chan!"

"...." it sure was.

With that little start, Gen started asking Senku more, and more and more. Senku slowly answers them one by one, hesitating a bit until he gets comfortable to answer them.

**Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight**

He opens up, but by bit and slowly forgets about his counting. Counting that haunts him very much, being awake for around 3,700 can do a whole lot after all. And... Just endless amounts of counting. He is too tired. Very tired and it seems that Gen knows. A mentalist like him can read him like a book when he wants too after all.

**Forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one**

The two moves closer to each other then, not being able to sleep. Well, Gen stayed up with Senku. Not like Senku wanted it but he needs a distraction so badly. His mind just keeps on working and working and he swears one day he's gonna rip off his hair. He just wanted a break. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so, he does have the weight of humanities shoulders on him, the entire world. It's hard. He is still a teen. Still human. Man, he hates this. Morning came soon enough, Gen still awake beside Senku, greeting the sun with a sleepy smile, leaning on the wall with Senku inches away from him, still very much awake. The man's dark circles under his eyes can battle anyone elses. Another day came, another unsuccessful sleep for Ishigami Senku. But oh, this is all what Gen needed to try and find something to help their poor leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Fueh this is my first time writing a Dr. Stone fanfic with the sole purpose of studying the character of Senku Ishigami himself!! plus Gen!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!  
> Feedback too!!


End file.
